


Cheesy Romance

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Yooran, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cheesy Romance

Saeran was having one of the worst weeks since the time right after Mint Eye. It seemed as if nothing was going right. The art show he had been working on had fallen through. The space had flooded when a pipe burst, and it would be weeks before it could open back up. His favorite camera had fallen when he placed it too close to the edge on the counter and shattered beyond repair. He’d tripped on his way downstairs and broken his big toe. While the weeks weather report had said sunny, partly cloudy, it had rained all week, making it difficult for him to use his motorcycle. He’d arrived home soaking wet three times already. Food had been undercooked, his whites had been colored bright pink from an errant marker making its way into the load, on and on and on, to the point that he was terrified to set foot out of bed.

He sighed as he put the key into the lock, glad it was at least Friday and he didn’t have to leave all weekend. He hoped Yoosung wouldn’t want to do something. The man had been so busy this week, he wasn’t even sure if he had realized how upset and worn out Saeran had become. They barely saw each other now that Yoosung was working at the clinic.

He stepped into their shared apartment and was stunned. The lights were off, and candles lit all around. It gave the setting a peaceful ambiance. There was soft music playing and he heard Yoosung in the kitchen, plates rattling. As he closed the door and set his things down, Yoosung came around the corner holding two plates, a bottle of wine tucked between his arm and chest.

“You’re home!” he sounded flustered. “I wasn’t expecting you yet! I’m not ready!” he complained.

“Yoosung? What…what is this?” he smiled.

“Well, I know it’s been a bad week for you. I just, wanted to do something to help you relax and forget about it all!” he shrugged.

He set the plates on the coffee table, along with the wine bottle. He scampered towards Saeran and helped him out of his coat.

“Come on, just sit and let me take care of you.” He grinned.

“You don’t have to…Yoosung…wait…aren’t you supposed to be working today?” he asked as Yoosung led him to the soft sofa and made him sit. He took his shoes off and briefly massaged the soles and toes, being careful with the broken one. Saeran sighed at the heavenly treatment.

“I took the day off. I figured you were more important today.” He answered, setting his feet down and getting back up. “I made your favorite meal and attempted to make an ice cream cake.” He chuckled. Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s wrist as he tried to make his way around the sofa.

“You didn’t have to do all this, it must have taken you all day!”

“It did. But, you’re worth it.” The blonde leaned over and kissed Saeran lightly, his fingers lingering on his chin. “Now, don’t move! And don’t start eating till I’m back!”

He scuttled out of the room on stockinged feet and Saeran grinned. Of course Yoosung had noticed how bad this week had been for him. It shouldn’t come as such a surprise anymore. But it still did. Saeran kept thinking that Yoosung would some day stop being so incredible. Would some day become so tired of taking care of Saeran and his broken state that he would just stop trying. He knew it was his own thoughts about how he didn’t deserve someone like Yoosung that made him think that way. And Yoosung kept proving him wrong. He took a deep breath, feeling the stinging prick of unshed tears behind his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, that would worry Yoosung even more. He took more deep breaths, getting himself under control before Yoosung came back.

When he did return, Saeran had gotten himself together, a smile back on his face. He didn’t deserve Yoosung, but he loved him, and he would forever be grateful to even be in his orbit. He vowed he would never take this man for granted. Yoosung placed two glasses next to the plates and opened the wine, letting it breathe. He scooted around the table and opened the laptop he’d set on the entertainment center, turning on the TV.

The chilling music queued him into what they were about to watch.

“Yoosung!” he sat up, somewhat agitated. Yoosung hated horror movies.

“It’s ok! It’s one of your favorite movies, so, I thought I’d watch it with you.” He grinned, but it looked strained.

“Babe! No, it’s ok! We can watch something calmer.”

“Nope!” Yoosung plopped on the sofa next to Saeran and grabbed a plate, setting it on Saeran’s lap and pouring the wine. He very intentionally kept his eyes off the black and white opening scene of “Psycho”. It was indeed one of Saeran’s favorite movies. He liked how intense it was without all the flashy blood and gore. He also understood some of what Norman had gone through. Certainly, he’d done some bad things, but Saeran could relate to that as well. Mothers, and maternal figures, could make your crazy turn evil.

Yoosung settled next to him, shoulder to shoulder. It was comforting. His heart swelled with love for this man. That he would sit through a movie that terrified him, for him, was crushing, in a good way. He made sure to let him know when the bad parts would be on screen as he ate the amazing meal. He suggested time for desert when Norman was about to stab the woman. Yoosung returned with plates well after the scene, giving Saeran a grateful look.

After the meal, the movie, and the wine, Yoosung filled the tub, using lavender oil, and settled into it, with Saeran between his legs. He lazily stroked Saeran’s body, running his fingers through his curly red hair, massaging gently. He felt kisses on his head, the slow, steady, beat of Yoosung’s heart on his back.

“Feeling better?” he whispered into his ear. Saeran nodded, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the water and Yoosung’s skin against his.

“This week is a memory. Let it go. Watch it fade away. Meaningless and powerless.” He breathed. It was already forgotten. This memory replacing it.

“I love you.” Saeran murmured lazily.

“I love you too.” Yoosung answered, kissing his cheek. Saeran shifted, turning his head enough to reach Yoosung’s lips. The kiss was deep and sensual, Yoosung’s hand running down Saeran’s chest, reaching his hardening cock. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and slowly began to pump. Saeran groaned into his mouth, his hips rocking against Yoosung’s hand, water splashing over the tub. Their lips remained locked as Yoosung slowly brought Saeran to climax. The man came undone, his body vibrating with a slow, burning, orgasm. He collapsed back against Yoosung, their lips finally parting as he gasped for air, his body recovering. Yoosung hummed into his hair, his hand returning to massage his muscles gently.

“No falling asleep on me. I’m not done with you yet.” Yoosung quipped. Saeran sighed, his cock twitching again already in anticipation of what else the night held.


End file.
